Bandits in Palmwood
Bandits in Palmwood 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of the game. It is the fourteenth case of Palmwood and the second case in Sunny Coast. Plot After hearing about a robbery at 'Fairview Bank', the player and newly assigned detective, Nora went to investigate the scene only to find a corpse. The victim was later identified as Adrien Kidd, one of the bandits that robbed the bank. Upon doing some digging, the team managed to narrow down the suspects to five: Gideon McKnight, a banker that worked at the stolen bank; Calvin Fairview, the owner of the stolen bank; Annalise Thornton, Palmwood's District Attorney who was at the bank at the time of the robbery and knew the victim from high school; Sienna Collins, the victim's ex-girlfriend and worker at the bank and Tomas Salazar, one of the investors of the bank and owner of 'Salazar Conserves'. After investigating some locations, the detectives had enough evidence to arrest the killer who ended up being Sienna Collins, one of the bank's workers. Nora asked Sienna if she really did kill Adrien, which made Sienna ask them what they were talking about. After showing Sienna the evidence, she admitted killing Adrien. She revealed that, at the start, she was apart of the crew that assaulted the bank, since she was a worker there and could tell them the easy ways in and out, but after knowing that the crew was also planning to bomb the bank, Sienna disagreed against the crew saying that she didn't want innocents to die so she asked the others to stop the heist. However, as we know, they didn't listen to her and decided to go on the Heist without her; Sienna was furious to discover that they still were planning to explode with the bank so she grabbed her chair and killed one of the bandits, making the others run away. In court, Judge Cook said that Sienna shouldn't have taken justice with her own hands and instead, report the case to the police and give them the names of the bandits; Judge Cook sentenced Sienna to 7 years in jail with a chance of parole at 5. In The Sins You Pay (2/6), the team interrogated Sienna once more, so she could give the team the rest of the members of the bandit's crew, which she did. After making the arrests, the team asked Yvonne if she had found anything else on the 'Heaven's Fall ' cult, which she replied that she discovered an old book with the rules and hierarchy of the cult; She also revealed that, with the help of May, Harry Macnamara was apart of the cult as he was constantly making propaganda and mentioning them on his social accounts. The team also managed to uncover that some of the fake businesses connected to the cult were being supported by Fairview Inc, so the team interrogated once more, Calvin Fairview; he denied any connections to the cult and said that team was paranoid by thinking that this cult was even real. At the end of the case, Chief Holland asked the team to keep an eye on the operations of Fairview Inc. ''and to keep investigating this cult. As the player and Nora were finishing the debriefing, Dave came to the station announcing that as some prisoners were being transferred from police custody to prison, the prison bus had been attacked and that 'Mister Venomous' (Noel Booth) had escaped. Flashforward Scene The scene starts with a car stopping at an apartment building. Dave gets out of the car and enters the building. In there he goes to the second floor and knocks at someone's door. When the door opened, a voice was heard: - 'What took you so long?' - said the mystery person - 'I'm here, aren't I? - responded Dave The scene slowly shifts to focus on the mystery person, who at the end is revealed to be Nora Graciani, Dave's old partner. - 'We have work to do!' - says Nora The scene ends with Dave's reply: - 'It's time for us to take back Palmwood' Summary Victim *'Adrien Kidd '(found dead inside a bank) Murder Weapon *'Chair Killer *'Sienna Collins' Suspects Profile *The Suspect plays the piano. *The Suspect has contact with a Corgie. *The Suspect eats caviar. Appearance *The Suspect has a 'Fairview Bank' badge. Profile *The Suspect has contact with a Corgie. *The Suspect eats caviar. Appearance *The Suspect has a 'Fairview Bank' badge. Profile *The Suspect plays the piano. *The Suspect has contact with a Corgie. *The Suspect eats caviar. Appearance *The Suspect wears red lipstick. Profile *The Suspect plays the piano. *The Suspect has contact with a Corgie. *The Suspect eats caviar. Appearance *The Suspect has a 'Fairview Bank' badge. *The Suspect wears red lipstick. Profile *The Suspect plays the piano. *The Suspect has contact with a Corgie. *The Suspect eats caviar. Appearance *The Suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Killer's Profile *The killer plays the piano. *The killer has contact with a Corgie. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer has a 'Fairview Bank' badge. *The killer wears red lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Sunny Coast Category:All Fanmade Cases